Dark Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the spiritual essence that has been consumed by evil. Negative form of Aura Manipulation. Not to be confused with Darkness Aura. Spiritual counterpart of Dark Chi Manipulation. Opposite to Pure Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Corrupted Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Cursed Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Demonic Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Evil Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Negative Aura/Chakra Manipulation *Tainted Aura/Chakra Manipulation Other Terms *Demon Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) Capabilities Users can manipulate the aura around them that has been tainted by dark forces. When this happens, the users tends to experience dark emotions such as hatred, anger, or despair. The more the user experiences these emotions, the darker and colder their aura grows. Similar to its counter-ability, Dark Chi Manipulation, the users gain incredible dark powers to use their command, however the user does not lose their sanity or force of will, but the user becomes more dependent on dark emotions as their aura slowly takes control of their actions and moral thoughts. When it comes to this, the colors of Aura Manipulation no longer serve a purpose. The evil aura takes no specific color, meaning it can possess any color but may lose of the benefits of what belonged to Aura Manipulation. However for the benefits that are lost, much power is gained. In some case, the user may not evil or depends on dark emotion but possesses a link to the evil aura. If they were slip in any type of evil emotion, then their aura becomes tainted, takes advantage of their weakness, and begins to influence them. Applications *Aura Absorption: Users are capable of absorbing the spiritual essence of others as well as their powers. *Corruption Manipulation: Users auras become corrupted by any means. *Dark Element/Negative Energy Manipulation: Users are able to use their aura to gain powers from malicious forces. **Aura Constructs: Users can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to demonic powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. **Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. **Projectile Body: Users are able to utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. **Weapon Infusion: Users can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: User's negative energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain negative emotion, the stronger they become. Limitations *May lose their self recognition or regard for humanity *Users loses the benefits of their aura such their will or gain greater strength from positive emotions. Known Users *The Jinchūriki (Naruto) *The Tailed Beasts (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); once under the Curse of Hatred *Shinnō (Naruto) *Zero-Tails (Naruto) *Demons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho); due to his connection to Raizen. *Evil Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Frankenstein (Noblesse) Gallery Sasuke Dark Chakra.jpg|Sasuke's (Naruto) chakra became colder and darker as he slipped into hatred. It was even said by the Nine-tailed Beast, Kurama, that Sasuke's chakra was darker than his own. Demon Yusuke.jpg|Whenever he feels emotions such as anger, Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) transforms into a Raizen-inspired demon. In this form, his physical abilities are greatly increased and he is capable manipulation powerful demonic energy as well as mix it with his Spirit Energy. Younger Tugoro 100% Full Power.png|After having his body warped into a B-Class demon, Younger Tugoro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to manipulate his demonic aura into his body in order to increase his physical strength from 0% to 100%. Each burst of power causing his muscles to thicken, however he require souls in order to keep his demanding strength. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Aura-Based Powers